joukamachi_no_dandelionm_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Souichirou Sakurada (Astrom102)
Souichirou Sakurada is the King of the Sakura Kingdom and the Father of the 9 Sakurada Siblings. Appearance Souichirou is a Tall Man with Broad Shoulders. He has Short, Slightly Spiked Black Hair and Black Eyes. He is also seen to have a Beard and Light Wrinkles under his Eyes. Souichirou is usually seen with his Normal Clothing at Home, and when in the Castle, he Wears his Crown and Other King-Clothes. Personality Souichiro is a Serious and Responsible King. He takes the Affairs of the Kingdom in High Consideration. He gets so Caught up in the Affairs, he rarely Comes Home with the Exception of his Kids' Birthdays and Holidays. While, he is Serious about being the King, he Cares about his Children deeply and Wants Nothing more than their Safety. He also has a Carefree Side which is Rarely seen. He also has a Darwinian View of the World in a Sense which he Expresses Freely. Background Souichirou was Born to the Previous King and Queen at the Time. However, his Mother, the Queen, Died when he was Young. He grew up in the Castle alongside his Father until his Father was Killed by an Assassin when Souichirou was 15. Because of this, he was left Orphaned and Lonely. Due to his Parents' Passing, he had Inherited the Throne and became the King at an Early Age, but was heavily Supported. In his 1st Year of High School, Souchirou had many Friends, mostly the Sons and Daughters of Nobles and some Commoners. One Day, he met a Commoner by the Name of Satsuki Shinonome and was Smitten by her. He had helped her with her Groceries and was later Invited to her House. After Dinner, he had Understood what a Family was and Hopes to Protect it. Souichirou and Satsuki started to Spend a lot of Time together. He had Introduced her to his Friends and was Widely Accepted by them. Eventually, they Fell in Love and Got Married after College. The Couple would have 9 Children, each with Extraordinary Powers and Abilities. Power Souichiro's Power doesn't have a Name, but his Power Allows him to Read the Emotions of Others. Each Emotion has a Different Color and Aura surrounding the Person(s). In his Youth, Souichirou used this Power on his Classmates and his Future Wife to See who was Truly Loyal. In Adulthood, Souichirou uses this Power to Discover who has Betrayed him. He also Uses the Power on his Children every so often. Relationships Satsuki Sakurada Souichirou and Satsuki have a Intimate and Trusting Relationship as Husband and Wife. They are Affectionate with each other and have Formed a Bond with each other. In High School, they had a Mutual Attraction for each other. Over the Years, Souchirou and Satsuki Fell in Love and gotten Married. Although, in Recent Years, their Relationship becomes quite Aggressive due to Souchirou being too Involved with Work and not with her or their Children. Children Souichirou has a Heated Relationship with his Children. Due to his Overinvolvement with Ruling the Kingdom, his Children had Grown up almost without a Father. This Ended in almost All of his Children Resenting him and having Difficult Personalities. Although Souichirou tries his Best to Connect with his Children but to no avail. It isn't Uncommon that his Children have Abused their Status as Princes and Princesses, making Souichirou quite an Angry and Frightening to his Children. Trivia Souichirou is a Year Older than his Wife Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Male Characters